Her Broken Melody
by ThexTalesxOfxLadyxShiri
Summary: To do good or to do evil. . . . After years of disdain, this has been the life-long dilemma of the sly Audra Kyle. While it's in her nature to lie, steal, and ignore the world's conflicts, for once in her life, she's finally tempted to join a side in the ongoing conflict . . . on her own terms, of course. But who in their right mind would expect a cat burglar to care at all?
1. Not The Past, But A Future

-Song Choices-

First Part - _"Distance"_ by Christina Perri feat. Jason Mraz

Second Part - _"Belong"_ by Cary Brothers

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Not The Past, But A Future**

-Gotham City-

July 4th, 2016

19:03 EDT

_This is it_, I thought to myself as I finished packing the last of my clothes into a single duffle bag.

After so many years of anticipating this moment - half of me desiring it, the other half completely guilty of still wanting it, I finally had my freedom to leave. The Team and I had won against the Light and forced the Reach out of Earth, but I had never felt more exhausted and used up in my twenty-two years of living as I did now. With a groan, I plopped back down on my lumpy mattress and ran my fingers through my tangled hair. The rusted springs creaked underneath my weight - a hundred and twenty-four pounds of curves and muscle.

Many would've found my home of choosing horridly uncomfortable to live on, considering it was a brokendown studio near the East Side of Gotham. Criminals lurked at every corner, and there wasn't a second where I felt remotely safe whenever I chose to stay the night. People would've assumed I could afford a penthouse from all the jewels and winnings I stole during my adolescence, but my hidden stash remained where it was as it had for several years. I didn't return them to their original owners when Batman ordered me to, but I didn't use them either to avoid a guilty conscience, especially when almost all my exes were wannabe heroes. The key word being _almost._

The rented studio reminded me of the easier times when it was just me and my adoptive sister, traveling around the world to _escape_ the world itself. Life may have been harder then, but it was simpler and far less complicated in my mind at least. While I had remained clueless at our past travels, I remembered Selina Kyle - as self-indulgent as her personality claimed to be - sacrificing way too much for the people she loved. For Batman, for _me_ . . . And even after her futile attempts to do good and her escape from obligation and a failed love, my adoptive sister had never been evil. She just did what she wished and showed no remorse for it in public, the perfect breathing example of tough skin and total liberty.

Now here I was, drowning myself in nostalgia for the years when I had been a full-time criminal beside her - sitting alone on Independence Day. Somewhat weary with myself, I already knew how much I had softened exponentially since those days. _How adorably pathetic I've become . . ._

"Meow!"

I glanced down to see my nineteen year old cat and fondly rubbed the spot behind her ears, listening to her purr. The feline was originally Selina's companion, but that all changed when Isis was left in my custody. Okay, maybe I wasn't _completely_ alone . . . "Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"First, you're talking to yourself - a beginning sign of lunacy," a voice retorted in the shadows. Isis let out a hiss at the interruption and leaped down to the floor, stretching her paws. "Still doesn't like me it seems."

Propping myself up with my elbows, my hazel eyes zeroed on the right corner of the studio's ground level. It was difficult to see in the darkness, but I didn't make it a habit to leave the lights on while I pondered. "You're here," I replied as I stood up and leaned against the railing of my second floor bedroom. "How long were you watching, darling?"

A low chuckle echoed through the darkness. "Just arrived actually. The Team's meeting up in the Watchtower, but I guess you already heard from Batman." He didn't sound angry or annoyed, just slightly exasperated. "You met up with him earlier, didn't you?"

Not bothering to lie, I answered, "Around noon if I recall correctly."

I could hear him making his way towards the spiral stairway, his footsteps breaking the silence along with his solemn voice. "You informed him you're leaving."

"That was always the plan. It never changed for me," I pointed out quietly, "but you don't seem that surprised."

"Everyone knew you had a lot to think about over the years. You were the one to experience the most development within the Team, regarding how you began as thief," he admitted, his tone of voice holding in his irritation.

"Development, huh?" Unable to stop myself, I trailed a coy finger over his collarbone, feeling the smooth material of his uniform. It was one of the gentlest touches I demonstrated, but I still managed to make him suck in a hurried breath. "I suppose we had fun the past eight months trying _not_ to develop an _us_-"

He firmly grabbed my slender wrist to halt my distractions, careful for any skin to skin contact. I may have mastered some degree of my absorption power, but there were instances when people would simply weaken at my touch without my ability witnessing their private memories or copying any powers. "This isn't a joke, Audra."

"Temper, temper," I chided as I swatted his hand away. His scowl merely deepened, annoyingly immune to my antics. "A few people took temporary leave last week, you know. Go ahead and disturb them too, I dare you."

"_They_ aren't my ex-girlfriend, are they?"

Before I moved to pick up Isis, I threw him a smug smirk. "You unlucky dog."

He let out an impatient sigh. "Be serious for once."

"You of all people should know I don't picture myself as a serious woman." I placed Isis back on the bed and zipped close the duffle bag. "And I gotta confess, I thought _you_ would've taken a vacation after what happened to Kid Flash."

A flicker of unfathomable emotion crossed his handsome face, but his voice remained aloof. "Audra, the world needs its heroes."

"The world can wait," I remarked with distaste, turning to face him fully. After years in the Team's presence, I had yet to acquire their incessant need to constantly help the _people_. I may had wanted to turn a new page and try a part in their heroics, but I wasn't tied to their sympathetic ideals. "You do realize this is one of the reasons I broke _us_ off, right?"

I watched in triumph as his lips twitched into a reluctant smile; though small, it counted as much as a full-blown grin in my book. "Oh, so it wasn't because you have the tendency to become the typical heartbreaker?"

"Darling, I don't date just anyone." To prompt him further, I offered the appealing man a playful wink. "Consider yourself special."

"Well, your long record states otherwise."

As we bantered, he inched closer to where I stood until his chest nearly brushed against mine. He oddly smelled like firewood, hot chocolate, and fresh aftershave; nevertheless, a blush worked its way to my cheeks and I was thankful for the dark. Our current position impelled me to recall the past circumstances when _I_ had been the one to look down, not him. But it had been humorous to discover _why_ he had such dislike towards the flashy heels I once preferred to wear during our days off. I could presently assume he found them sexy now that he was taller than I was, no matter what shoe I wore.

"I should say the same to you," I breathed out, frustrated to learn he was causing the same effect I had induced him to earlier. Grabbing my bag, I slipped out of his reach and clicked my tongue to grab Isis' attention. "Come, Isis."

"That's it? You'll just walk out on the Team?" He demanded sternly, grasping onto the crook of my elbow.

A tiny frown marred my face, but I didn't try to break his hold. Perhaps because a part of me was still clinging to the idea of staying. "Please stop referring to the Team. It's not so difficult to get the impression you're talking about _us_."

His eyebrow arched at my claim. "I thought there wasn't an _us_."

"There _can't_ be one. There's a subtle difference," I corrected, drawing strength from Isis when she brushed her sleek body against my left shin. "Not as long as there's a world to save, we won't have a chance."

"Then tell me what's wrong. I don't understand your . . . _hate_ for the world," he told me warily.

"Hate?" A bitter laugh escaped the back of my throat. I had acknowledged for months that the former sidekick didn't comprehend my feelings, but I was disappointed each time nonetheless. "If I hated it, I wouldn't have stayed around to save it. Think less antagonistic, but more invidious."

Despite his obvious puzzlement, he appeared to know that he was getting closer to the truth. "Audra-"

I interrupted sharply, "The world is always going to be a priority to you heroes. I have to share you with _them_, and I'm too selfish to accept that. It happened to Artemis and Wally, to Selina and _Batman_, and look where that got them. It'll always be the mission that comes first."

"Not all the time," he murmured. "It's the reason for our double lives. Batman can deny it all he wants, but there are times when the mission isn't _always_ first to him - rare as they may come."

His intelligent eyes had widened at my confession, but I found myself not stopping there. I was leaving anyways, even if I had to drag myself out the door, so what else did I have to lose? "Then I don't want to be brokenhearted, filled with regret for things that could've been, and I don't want to grieve with everyone else the day you die for _them_ - may it be tomorrow or twenty years from now."

"What are you saying?"

"A clean break, darling. I think that's what we both need." Shaking him off, I muttered, "I'd ask for you to leave with me, but you're too noble for that." Our entire relationship with built on irony - a once-upon-a-time evil doer and one of the Team's most prominent member. It was no secret that those who stalked in the darkness would always have a captivated fascination with those who walked in the light. I was simply caught in the entanglement, an enchanted antiheroine who loved and hated experiencing her conflicting emotions. "You're better than me, and that's what I . . . er, a-about you . . . I - uh, well, you belong in the Team."

He wasn't deterred by my argument and replied angrily, "Damn it, Audra. Stop picking up reasons to why you _don't_ belong, and start realizing the reasons why you _do_."

Tossing the bag to the ground floor with a loud thump, I snapped, "I was raised up to be a criminal! It's been five years - I know, I know, but I've had my relapses. A part of me - Belladonna - she refuses to go away! Then I tried being a full-time hero, but I'm just not made for it."

"You've proven that wrong, and you've gained everyone's trust in the League," he argued in return.

"I can't sacrifice my life for someone else and I refuse to die for a stranger's behalf." My voice softened under my emotional strife. "I spent so many years hiding behind a mask, stuck in a tug of war between being Belladonna the thief or Nightingale the sidekick, that I never took the time to be Audra Kyle . . . or Liviya Luthor."

There was no sign of shock at the name of my long-lost father. It was practically old news to the members of the Justice League and the Team, but it didn't fail to send shivers down my spine. I clearly didn't love my monster of a father after everything he'd done, but no matter how much animosity I threw at him, the fifty year old billionaire just smirked at me - as if he knew my inner, most darkest secrets. And no matter how much I tried to loathe him, I couldn't find it in myself to wish him death. This was publicly proven when Arsenal had attempted to murder him more than a month ago, right after I had treated Connor to birthday lunch.

At my ex's silence, I assumed he had given up trying to stop me; I assumed wrong when he questioned, "What did Connor say about this?"

_The half-brother I never expected to have . . ._ "He knows I'll keep in touch."

He shook his head, a wry smirk on his tempting mouth. "Would you really?" For some reason, this man in front of me was one of the few people I couldn't convince with my lying and I decided to ignore what he said.

"Connor wants me to be happy." I clarified, "The Team . . . They're my family. But how _can_ I be happy when don't know who I am? Try to be a friend and understand that."

"Trying, but failing," he stated blankly.

"The Light is gone for now, and the deal I made with Batman years ago is void. So . . . I'm free." I crossed my arms, tilting my head to study most of the angles of his familiar face. Who knew when I'd see him again? I eventually yielded to temptation and caressed his lean bicep with my bare right hand, questioning, "Wouldn't this be the time you start telling me more reasons to stay, darling?"

He grumbled, "You sound confident with the choice you're making."

"I'm not disappearing forever," I whispered as I tried to convince my heart otherwise. "Like I said, I'll keep in touch."

"I don't need to be a genius to know you're a liar."

"Is that your way of saying something along the lines of 'I'll miss you, sweetheart'?" With a grin, I squeezed his arm fondly. "Oh, stop glaring at me. I'll only tease you more."

"Does the rest of the Team know . . ?" He was the first one to pull away, letting his gaze wander around the room I had spent my nights in since Mount Justice was destroyed. Sometimes in a good night, he'd be here to accompany me and dutifully served as my pillow from dusk till dawn. Then during other _better_ nights, we did more than sleep or talk.

"I never did like public goodbyes. I was hoping that you'd fill them in."

A flash of dejection appeared on his face, but it vanished as quickly as it came when he tried to compose his features. "M'gann won't be happy."

"She'll have Connor. I'm rooting for those two." I edged closer to him again, cupping his right cheek with my gloved left hand. "I'll watch over the Team from time to time. I'll even go out of my way to support the Justice League - something I wouldn't have bothered to do as a child."

"Your compensation?" He retorted somewhat coldly.

When he moved away, I merely stepped forward; I didn't want us to depart on bad terms. "What else do you want me to say? I love you?"

That was probably the wrong thing to inquire since he spared me a scoff and wretched himself away. "For someone so afraid at the basic idea of love, you don't have the right to mock me."

I was bewildered with that reply, stuck in my spot while he walked nearer to the exit. Only when Isis softly pawed the back of my leg did I manage to collect my astonished thoughts. Did he imply what I think he just implied? "Damn," I mouthed.

Clearing my head, I took no notice of the dark, foggy ribbons that wrapped around my body like a poofy veil. At my next exhale, my body reconfigured itself from the thick cloud and I found myself staring straight into the agitated expression of my teammate, a boy who I hadn't considered to ever become my lover. He wasn't my first love, neither was I his; we weren't each other's _first_ either. But since last November of two-thousand fifteen - a month shy of his nineteenth birthday, Dick Grayson was all I could think about. I started seeing him as a man while I had labeled my signs of endearment as harmless fun.

"Enough, Audra-"

I interrupted him - I always did - but this time, it was done with a kiss. Upon lip contact, my mind was fuzzy with his tender memories of our past trysts. I was made aware of the different versions he saw in me, every single one of them - a playful trickster, a guarded companion, a spontaneous flirt, a lonely sister, an abandoned daughter, a trusted teammate, a beautiful woman . . . I was left gasping, even breathless, at the passion he held towards me. Looking up at him wide eyes, I set aside my amazement for a moment, feeling relieved that he hadn't lost any of his energy during our liplock.

_Dick Grayson is in love with me._

"But why?" I murmured, the words tasting foreign in my mind. "When I said _fun_-"

"It was serious for me," Nightwing defended, not even blushing at the revelation. The ever stoic Batman had rubbed off on him. I couldn't help but wonder how Selina had felt during her own relationship with Bruce Wayne, loving a hero when she herself wasn't. It was unpredictable, contradictory, and feverish - _blissful._

"Darling," I paused before shaking my head. It didn't seem right calling him that anymore. When he caught my pointed stare towards his mask, Nightwing shot me a sheepish grin before taking it off. I wasn't sure why he still wore that around me when I already knew his and his adoptive father's secret identities, secrets I was expected to keep to my grave. "Look, Dick . . ."

He misunderstood my reluctant tone and said, "I know I'm not Kaldur-"

I rolled my eyes at his chary statement. "That's not what I was going to say. I've not once seen you as Kaldur'ahm - well, maybe as a rebound guy back in November - but you were Dick Grayson to me. At least _that_ part was real. Kal . . . Kal is a determined friend, that's all."

_All I wish to tell you is how sorry I am_, the Atlantean had said days earlier, _for the pain I put you through. I promised to protect you with my given power, yet I failed and proceeded to do the opposite._

_And it was a horrible promise_, I had remarked, not trying to hide my bordering-hostile thoughts. My ill feelings had been clear and easy to notice like a children's book on my face. _It was never your job to protect me, Kal. I'm not one to play as a damsel in distress._

He had shaken his head._ No, you are not._

_But I loved you, and you made me believe the cruelest things_, I had stated coldly. _You humiliated me,_ turned_ me into a fool! Even though I know the real reason now, it has been a year since . . ._ that_._

Kaldur's placidity had started to feel patronizing. It was as if he had been speaking to a spoiled child, not his ex-lover._ I knew the cost was losing your heart, but I was prepared to take that risk-_

_I wasn't_, I had pointed out. _Though I shouldn't be so shocked. I understand why a hero should choose his mission and not_ his_ heart._

_Audra, I am sorry you see it that way_, he had replied.

Not hesitating to glare, a sneer had nearly appeared on my mouth. _Were you still in love with Tula when you were with me?_

Kaldur hadn't hesitated to tell me the truth, aware how quick my temper worked. _I took notice of your jealousy years before. Needing to convince Black Manta, I had to do something drastic that would eventually separate you from the_ idea_ of me. You were my strongest link to the Team, therefore your anger further persuaded my father of my change of alliance._

_It was a lie then_, I had whispered.

At my grimace, he had admitted, _There are things I have done that I am not proud of, but I will try to gain back your trust . . . and perhaps obtain your friendship again._

_I'm still so angry at you, at Artemis and W-Wally . . . Dick, too. We were supposed to be a team._ Against my desire to stay cool, longing poured off of me in waves. Bittersweet smiles were exchanged after I had continued, _Trust is difficult to reclaim, Kal, but I suppose we do have history._

_Do not forgive me out of nostalgia for that is not what I want from you_, Kaldur had earnestly told me.

With a thick swallow, I had managed a strained smile._ Forgiveness isn't impossible, but just give me the time to . . . I need time. A lot of it._

He had nodded, expecting worse. _As you wish._

I had every intention of leaving at that moment, however, my curiosity had been too much to resist. _Has Impulse . . . Did he speak with you? Or, um, mention anything by accident?_

There had been an odd look on his face at first, and I instantly assumed Impulse had blurted out a detail of the future; but I had allowed myself to sigh when Kaldur shook his head. _No . . . he has not. Is it important?_

_No_, I had lied, feeling the guilt of that fable crash against my conscience. _It's probably just nothing. _I hadn't needed to look at his face to know he wasn't convinced, or to realize that he _had_ spoken to Impulse.

About the future . . . About an alternate _us_ if Kaldur hadn't gone undercover . . . About _her_ . . .

Aqualad and I _were_ together, continuously on and off for four years, until we decided to break up for real last June. To be honest, he could've been the second one who had really torn my heart apart - my once prince charming, my once darling, my once everything . . . just like _he_ had been with his dyed hair and haunting, _devious_ gray eyes. _But all good things must come to an end_, Selina had warned me.

While many equations and variables had added up to our possible reconciliation in the future, there was just too much water under the bridge. Of course, I couldn't exactly forget Kaldur like I had never fallen for him in the first place - four years was a long time to be in love with someone; the same thing went for Dick and Zatanna, Dick and Racquel, Dick and Barbara. I grew a little jealous at his lists of heartbreaks and patched-up friendships, but I knew my scandelizing record was just as worse - though I never went so far as to fall deeply in love with _all_ of them. Aqualad would always be an epic love, someone who owned a small piece of my heart.

But I apparently moved on without realizing it . . . and with someone two and a half years _younger_ than me. _Oh, God._

"Then I won't be asking you to stay anymore, if that's what you want." He looked a bit pained just saying the words. "But if you at least feel a _scrap_ of emotion for me, tell me before you go-"

Impulsively, I tip-toed in my boots and crashed our lips together. While my gloved hand brushed against his cheekbone, the other playfully tugged on his jet black hair. My warm breath fanned over his tempting lips as I said teasingly, "Has anyone told you that you talk to much?"

Dick immediately responded by pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around my waist, his fingers skimming the edge of my sweat jacket. All caution seemed to have been thrown out the window. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"It's more than just a scrap - so yes," I moaned into his mouth.

A giggle left me when my back suddenly met the cool brick wall of the studio, our lips still involved in a heated dance. Things got a tad warmer when my leg was hitched around his hip, my nails digging into the back collar of his uniform as if to rip it off of his chest. I realized seconds later that my jacket had dropped to the ground, and I was left in my camisole which was also being pulled over my head; but before things could go too far, I pushed him back a bit. Much to my amusement, Dick let out an impatient noise and moved to pepper my neck with kisses.

"W-Wait, wait, what a-about the m-meeting?" I asked, giddy from all the skin contact. It was getting harder and harder to keep my absorption power under control and it became even more difficult to maintain a clear head. _Control, control, control - oh! _My thoughts instantly turned sluggish when his lips massaged a soft spot on the crook of my neck.

"We have more than an hour," Dick slyly answered over the curve of my ear. His inner, younger Robin was coming out of his shell after a whole year of locking it tight inside a box. The mission was finally over and done with. It was just the two of us now - alone, our passions waiting to be spent.

Suppressing another moan, I whispered reluctantly, "Dick . . . tonight I'm-"

"Don't think," he suggested before kissing me in a way that almost made me lose track of the world. With that single statement, my hesitation disappeared and I returned his shows of affection with equal zeal. We fumbled around blindly until we slammed against the railing of the circular stairway.

It didn't prove to be a hassle that we had to overcome when clouds of darkness covered our eager bodies, and in a heartbeat, we reappeared in my second floor bedroom. Slipping my fingers in my pocket, I took out a crystal Zatanna had charmed for me. Even while I was dating her ex, we had surprisingly gotten along well. Tiny bolts of lightning sparked in my hand as I absorbed the static energy into my limbs with a sharp gasp. Electricity, or the faint ongoing distraction it caused to my mind, was the only temporary neutralizer to my power-stealing ability, the solution and my weakness both founded by Batman and Lex Luthor.

"I'll never get used to it," Dick admitted, his breathing already uneven as I shoved him to the bed.

Teleportation? Us? _It?_ Whatever he was talking about, I merely grinned and hugged his body close to mine, staring straight into the favored shade of blue that were his eyes. My stomach flipped with anticipation, impelling me to also feel like we were heading towards uncharted waters. "Probably not."

* * *

-Gotham City-

July 4th, 2016

20:35 EDT

"Do you remember what Impulse told us - _you_?" Dick questioned, his voice soft.

My fingers halted their gentle endeavors, as they were tracing invisible lines on his bare chest before his inquiry, and I languidly looked up, an eyebrow arched on my weary face. Our breathing had yet to slow, our bodies lightly veiled with sweat. I was somewhat amused which was strange since usually, I reacted with alarm whenever Impulse was brought up into a conversation. "You mean what he blurted out by accident?"

He chuckled and ran his hand through my dark hair, playing with the strands that I had dyed in magenta and electric blue shades. "Yeah, that's what I meant."

A coy smirk twitched on my lips and I teased, "Aren't you a bit too young to be thinking of children, Mr. Grayson? I know we're narrowly reaching the double digits, but I didn't think you had an ulterior motive with sleeping with me."

Dick flushed, stammering incoherent words before he cleared his throat uncomfortably. Nonetheless, his cheeks adorned a faint pink blush. "I just thought it was interesting."

"Well I think it's weird," I remarked as I studied his reactions. Unfortunately, he was just as good as I was with pokerfaces and I couldn't make out what he was currently feeling. "Me being a mom?"

"You're a good sister to Connor," he told me honestly. "Who knows? It's in the future."

"Exactly - it's _in the future_." When a tinge of remorse touched my mind, I lied back down and snuggled closer to him. He, in return, tugged on the sheets that clung to our bodies like a second skin. Our limbs remained entangled, satisfyingly close and addictively toasty. "I'd rather like to keep it there and out of mind."

There was minute of silence before Dick asked, a little perplexed, "So you're not the least bit interested? Even if he claims it'll ruin the mode - whatever that means, Impulse has a loose tongue. I bet any pretty girl could sweet talk a few details out of him."

"I'm just_ pretty_?" I questioned back, listening to his heartbeat when it quickened. The buzz from Zatanna's electricity charm was disappearing, but I didn't show any signs that it did. I had already grown accustomed to the faint headache the tiny crystal brought. "Huh, I'm almost insulted."

"You're avoiding the subject." He observed out loud. "I know you, Audra. You're overly cautious so naturally you'd try to take advantage of meeting a time traveler, yet all you've done is turn a blind eye."

"I guess I haven't given you enough credit," I sighed, smacking him when I caught sight of his smug expression. "But don't worry about my lack of curiosity. I know as much as I want to - too much, if you asked me." My future daughter; her hair color - dark brown, her eye color - pale green, and her name - Ah'stra . . . _Atlantean. _"C-Can we just enjoy this moment?"

Dick stared at me, nearing the point of scrutiny when he nodded. Imagine my shock when he suddenly held me in a vine grip, prompting me to squeal in pleasant surprise. "Can't have you running off, can I?" He murmured at the nape of my neck.

"From you? Maybe." I joked, enjoying the sharing of heat.

As I pressed my fingertips on his shoulders, I could feel the tension in his muscles and sensed his hesitation. I tried not to smirk when I also felt the messy layers of scratches I had bestowed on his skin during the height of our passion, but it inevitably grew on my face when Dick winced. Perhaps it was a territorial thing to _desire_ to mark your lover's body, a sort of imprint to shamefully show anyone who would see it that he was mine . . . or _had been_ mine. When he noticed the direction of my pompous stare, Dick allowed his gorgeous blue eyes to study the trail of swelling hickeys around my collarbone and followed it past my cleavage to my bellybutton.

I gave him a light kiss, chuckling. "So what's bothering you now?"

My question managed to sober him up since I heard his reluctant sigh. He didn't release me from our embrace as he boldly told me, "About Impulse-"

_Oh._ "Dick-"

"No, let me explain," he interrupted, pulling back to look me directly in the eye. "I brought him up because he reminded me of W . . . Wally." To comfort him, I reached up to caress the edge of his jaw. "It made me think that life's too short."

"Obviously . . ." I bit my lip, the realistic side of me dreading to hear his next words. "C'mon, might as well say it if you-"

"I'll wait for you," Dick vowed.

Almost losing grip on my sentence, I shook my head and cursed my words. "I-I . . . I can't ask you to do that-"

He stubbornly retorted, "You don't have to. I'm content with waiting."

"But I don't _want_ that for you, Dick," I gritted out. He sounded so sure of himself that I wouldn't be surprised if he really did keep to that oath. Then again, he had learned a thing or two from Bruce Wayne's playboy book - not that Dick would ever admit his past Casanova status. "I don't want you to hold onto old memories - what I want is for you to move on-"

"Well, what you want can go to hell," Dick said bluntly, determined like I was some mystery to solve. "If you want me to say it again . . . You are_ stuck_ with me."

I could've cried, but I had no clue if they would be tears of joy or tears of frustration; so I settled with murmuring, "You're an absolute idiot."

"If you secretly mean legendary genius, then yes, I am." He grinned at his short victory before he lowered his head to meet my lips. It was a bittersweet gesture - gentle, caring, but _sad_. Then the kiss grew angry when Dick made a choking noise and tried to pull back. My absorption powers had returned; our time together was up. "Au . . . Aud-!"

"Be selfish once in a while. I wouldn't blame you," I advised delicately, relishing at our last moments of touch. Perhaps that was the last thing he heard me say before he collapsed beside me, unconscious. I wasn't sure how long I stared at the back of his head, sitting far at the edge of the mattress but still close enough to share the heat of his body. It astonished me to notice my left cheek was stained with a tear trail and I quickly wiped away the evidence; I needed to leave soon.

"Meow!" Isis trotted to where I sat, but with one sniff of my bare knee, she let out an irritated hiss. Aside from Kaldur'ahm, she never did like any of my boyfriends, especially Dick.

_Kaldur'ahm_, I repeated in my head, melancholic. There was no denying that I'd love him for a long time - that he was someone important in my heart, but it wasn't fair to the nineteen year old next to me. Dick had been there during the hard times when he couldn't be. _I'm sorry, Kaldur . . . about everything, about_ Ah'stra_ . . . but I refuse to become another puppet of Fate's._

"Meow!"

"Oh, shush!" I mumbled, giving my sweaty skin a long whiff. To my delight, my natural perfume of coffee cake and guava lotion mixed together with the homey smells of Wayne Manor's fireplace - Dick's favorite hideout - and the stench of sex. "You know I prefer it like this." Isis' large golden eyes narrowed at me before she sauntered off, and I spared a minute to wonder if the intelligent cat had the same exact experience with Selina years ago.

Teleporting around the empty studio to collect my fallen articles of clothing, I changed into a cleaner set of clothes and picked up Zatanna's charm off the ground. I dug it into the pocket of my jeans and glanced back at Dick, twisting the borrowed, old-fashioned batarang around my hands. Honestly, I felt a bit hypocritical when I had planned to bring it along, but technically Dick had given it to me as Robin around two-thousand thirteen. It was a year before he officially became Nightwing, the silent partner to my sidekick alias - Nightingale.

A bit grudgingly, I placed it on the bedside table. Dick and I weren't seen as the sentimental kind, but we had our teary-eyed moments from time to time - like right now. I pressed a short kiss on his temple since I had enough control to reign my power in, doubtful Dick could hear me when I whispered the quietest "I love you' against his skin. Then without another glance, I managed to grab both Isis and my duffle bag and teleported out of Gotham's East End. Using the last ounce of energy I stole from Dick, I managed to reanimate myself to the nearest interstate terminal and took out a ticket for the nine P.M. bus.

"Gotham City to Tallahassee - gate B-12," someone announced half an hour later, their voice booming around the transportation hall. It was a three-day ride of utter contemplation before I would board an airplane and head off to wherever I felt like escaping.

_Three days before I truly disappear off the map . . . _A cutesy giggle took my attention and I saw a cuddling, _doting_ couple rising up from one of the benches; we were apparently heading off to the same bus. I raised a silent eyebrow at my disbelieving luck. _Great._

Glaring at their loving expressions, the fact that I was completely _alone_ finally kicked me in the head like a straight punch to the gut . . . and it _hurt._ It was as if the past hour with Dick had never happened - one of my happiest moments exchanged for a lonely walk to my intended bus. I glanced upward, my eyes meeting the gentle glow of the quarter moon. Its docile warmth was mocking me. "This is it," I repeated weakly.

Isis pawed my shirt. "Meow!"

"Shh, I know, I know." I fought back the urge to look over my shoulder at the city I was raised in. "I'll miss it too."

I claimed the furthest seat at the back, hiding Isis under my trench coat. She rubbed her wet nose against my shirt as if comforting me with the decision I chose; it was the same decision Selina had made. How I missed her. As the city limits drew farther and farther from my line of sight, I closed my eyes to relish the moment I had waited six years for. Instead, tears and silent sobs were released. My family, my friends, my heart . . . I was leaving them behind as well as my regrets. Paying no heed to everyone else in the bus, my mind wandered back to the past - during the time Belladonna almost ended and Nightingale began.

_This is my story . . ._

* * *

**Lady Shiri's Note:** I don't own Young Justice! Or Catwoman! Or any other hero/villain I may chose to refer in this story that aren't my OCs! They do not belong to me!

I'm sure you guys have questions. This is a prologue that turned into a chapter about my OC's future, but the rest of this story will go back to 2008 and work its way up the timeline until 2016. This is actually my first time doing something like this, but after seeing a few books using this "peek of the future" method, I just wanted to see how well it would work for me.

Most of the major points of my story are out in the open, which I kind of don't like since it ruins the surprise, but I have a bit more plot turners in store - Lex Luthor being her long-lost, biological father; Conner being her half-brother; Seline Kyle - or Catwoman - being her adoptive sister {I have no idea why Catwoman didn't make an appearance on YJ - she's AWESOME!}; her power is absorbtion {I'll explain more about it in the future chapters}.

This is NOT a love triangle. As much as I like them, I'm writing enough of those right now and I won't be expanding my literature skills by making another one. Keep in mind that around 2011 - 2015 timeline, it's already stated that my OC loved Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad. And only when it was in the late 2015 - 2016 timeline did my OC fall in love with Dick Grayson/Nightwing {though not as Robin}.

So really, this is more an Aqualad/OC story until it reaches second season. The endgame is most likely Nightwing/OC, but you won't read much of that for now.

Yes, I know my OC's two and 1/2 years older than Dick Grayson - and no, it's not gross. I have friends whose mothers are 4 - 5 years older than their fathers. It's a bit cougar of my OC, but I wanted something different - a strong, confident OC who falls in love with someone she didn't expect to. It happens, people;) And to those of you who think their relationship is something perverted, Dick is 19 1/2 and she is 22. If guys didn't know, M'gann is 53 and La'gaan is 17 when they were dating.

Also, I wanted to put a realistic edge to YJ. This is a YA version of it that I wanted to create, for 15 years old and up {if you're 13 or 14, read at your own risk I suppose}. In reality, not everyone ends up with their childhood best friend or high school sweetheart. People have went out with a list of other people before they found "the one." The same will go with my OC. Plus, she's a flirt so Kaldur obviously won't be the first to catch her eye.

This first chapter was a bit angsty with a lot more dialogue than I had expected. Did anyone think it was too much or just blah? Honest criticism and reviews are very welcomed. Updates will vary from time to time, but they will most likely be SLOW. I do not quit my stories if you guys are wondering! Just be patient with upcoming chapters - may they be a week or a month or even half a year from today; I will STILL be working on them until I write THE END on the last chapter.

Enjoy it, read it, and review it if you can!


	2. Not The End, But A Beginning

-Song Choices-

First Part - _"Look Who's Talking"_ by BoA

Second Part - _"Hopeless"_ by Breaking Benjamin

Third Part - _"Wheels"_ by Jamie Cullum

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Not The End, But A Beginning**

-Star City-

May 30th, 2008

21:14 PDT

Mindless chattering blended smoothly with the instrumentals of the orchestra; and as a gentle spring breeze rolled by, scents of mouth-watering appetizers and sweet wine drifted inside. The heavenly smells even reached the vents of the twenty-seven thousand square foot mansion - in other words, my hiding spot. While the best of the best toasted champagne glasses and mingled, I made myself comfortable creeping around the manor through the ventilation system, biding my time to snatch valuables from negligent owners.

Thanks to the efforts of one of Star City's most generous philanthropist - I _unfortunately_ forgot his name - a multi-millionaire had been publicly assigned to host a historical, _formal_ barbeque for charity. If I had heard correctly a few weeks ago, it was to save some of the bankrupt museums down the southern coast. I usually wouldn't have shed any tears for the closing of several boring institutions, but in this case, I was almost indignant to learn another handful of priceless, _expensive_ artifacts were being shipped off to farther locations.

I thought, annoyed, _Don't they know how difficult it is to travel back and forth from Gotham City to Star City, dropping by Metropolis before lunchtime, then back to Gotham - all in one day? The energy I need alone to teleport back home . . . _Now that it was under question, I realized I was fated to spend another hour or so taking a handful of short _jumps_ just to return to Gotham up northeast; but instead of panicking, I shrugged the worry away. _Eh, I'll figure it out later._

The informant below led them to the next awaited showcase. Most of the exclusive guests in attendance were rather important people - very prominent in society and unmistakably rich. "Over here lies another art from . . ."

Keeping to the shadows, her words reached deaf ears as I eyed the piece of ruin, intrigued. _You could be set for the year_, the temptation whispered in my mind. My lifestyle was somewhat costly to maintain despite my two year career as the ward of a well-known cat burglar. Plus, the adrenaline rush that came with the job was all for grabs. How could I quit if I had grown addicted to the danger at a very young age?

From the other pieces I had passed earlier, it was the pillar that proved more beneficial than the rest. Regrettably, it was incased in thick glass and placed on top of a black marble pedestal. Security, no doubt, was first-class. The miniature obelisk alone was probably worth millions, and could be instantly obtained from an eager collector who had nothing better to do than buy historic jewels. Then again, Selina's rules ran through my mind; I was taught not to steal _anything_ from someone I couldn't defeat or outrun. Without the assistance of her alter ego, I decided not to risk it and moved on.

"Very interesting," a woman whispered at the front. "Look at these, honey,"

Following her glazed stare, my hazel eyes landed on the modern display of Egyptian jewelry. Shiny emeralds and polished gold blinded the women from the _real_ gems of ancient art, and I was unable to stop myself from grimacing at the predictability. _Typical ladies' choice_.

"She looks bored," a gruff voice observed on the ground. "That's a bad sign, right?"

"I don't even know why I'm sticking around. This is a waste of time," he muttered back.

Peering down the narrow shutters, I realized the first speaker was Oliver Queen from Queen Industries. _How interesting . . ._

Every thief obviously had to know _who_ to steal from as well as _how_, which I did sometimes. Next to him stood a lean, redheaded fifteen year old, his face scrunched up in irritation. They both had worn formal suits with gelled hair like the rest of the men in this party, down to their pairs of Italian shoes. Ironically, the blond one stunk of wealth and charm while the other screamed mood issues. I noted with suspicion, _they strangely look familiar._

"C'mon, Roy, it's a special premiere. Give it a chance. Besides, this was my turn to chose the date and I'm not sure if I'm doing good or just busting it for Dinah . . ." Oliver Queen nodded his head to a gorgeously dressed blonde all in dark blue. She stood at the front of the group wearing a placid expression, but when she turned to glimpse at her billionaire escort, she sent him a sly wink. "Huh, looks like she's enjoying herself after all."

Roy sighed, "How much longer is this going on? I didn't really expect to be the chaperone of your _date_ when you asked me to come here tonight."

"It's not gonna last that long, maybe another forty-five minutes." He pointed out, "But stop fussing so much. That won't get you any ladies, you know, and at least there's no PDA-"

"Ugh, forget I said anything." Cringing away from the billionaire, Roy accidentally looked at my direction and for the quickest second, his blue eyes narrowed. I had shifted away from sight moments earlier and began to crawl my way towards the next hall; I wasn't stupid enough to look back through the shutters when there was a risk I could be seen.

"Do you know who that is, Smith? That's Oliver Queen!" A woman hissed somewhere in the crowd.

"I-I think h-he's taken," her companion replied feebly.

"You heard that?" Disappointment dripped from her voice when her friend answered yes. "Oh well. All the good ones are, I suppose."

_Not_ all_ the time_, I disagreed in my head, recalling the trail of broken hearts Selina had left along the way. Even as a notorious thief, she still managed to have a love life. With who? I never dared ask out of common distaste at the thought of men just _kissing_ my older sister. But Roy . . . There was something about him that reminded me of Green Arrow's sidekick. Who was _Roy_ to be the righthand man of Oliver Queen?

While the female guide unlocked the double doors on the ground floor, I waited for the vent's screen to open. A sudden current of cool air blasted against my back and nearly sent me careening out of the duct, where the freshly conditioned air were released into a dark, circular chamber. I could only afford to grin when I reclaimed steady ground and crawled closer to the East Wing. Already having anticipated the cold draft, I wrapped a stolen fur bolero around my flexible jumpsuit before sliding down vent.

Selina had been keeping her sharp eyes on the gem-encrusted baton for days, but for some reason unknown to me, she decided to leave me the honors of stealing it instead. I currently had no idea where she was and respected her privacy, but something as easy as this - a take and go - wasn't a problem for someone like Belladonna. When I found the right shaft to exit, I checked the corners for uninvited presences and found it bare of people. Then I unhinged the metal shutter and squeezed past the opening, dropping down to the ground on my feet.

It was an ordinary empty hall with wooden floors, high creme-painted ceiling, and two large pieces of furniture. One was a round table, adorned with a single transparent vase and a flourishing white rose; the other was a personal bar with jade granite counters and a blackwooded wine rack that covered an entire wall. Breaking apart the tiny corner of the wine stock, a piece of it merged with the rest of the bricks and revealed a hidden safe. I didn't second guess Selina's ciphering and pinched in the numeric code.

A grin appeared on my lips when it unlocked, my eyes landing on the scepter with glee. It needed a sturdy grip since it was heavy despite its thin features and bulky jeweled top. Other than diamonds, rubies, and surprisingly - smokey _topaz_, pale sapphires were one of Selina's favorite precious stones; and bits of it looked like it had been sprinkled around its ornament. But before I could celebrate my success, I felt the air shift behind me. As an arrow threatened to slice a cut on my cheek, my head cleared itself of any distractions and focused. Clouds of darkness and thick veils of fog loosely wrapped around my entire being.

And I vanished from my attacker's sight.

Then in a blink of an eye, I reappeared inches from the vent opening, only to be shoved back down to the ground. I let out a gasp of surprise as my face was inches away to slamming against the floor. My attacker switched our positions so that _he_ - there was just no way my attacker could be a girl with _that_ kind of muscular frame - would sustain most of the fall's shock, and quickly tossed the golden baton far from my grasp. When the momentum of our fall disappeared, I found myself pinned on my back by a familiar broody sidekick.

"I wasn't at the corner."

"Oh, Speedy," I greeted casually as if we were meeting in the park on a Saturday afternoon.

His blue eyes narrowed at my welcoming poise, though he was unable to scan my whole expression due to the mask that covered three-fourths of my face. "Belladonna - I had a feeling you'd come here."

I raised an eyebrow, my heart racing under the weight of my . . . temporary crush. Selina had assured me it was simply a phase, the ironic result of raging teenage hormones. My traitorous emotions would pass; if only I knew when . . . "How'd you tell?"

"Perfume." He added hastily after he realized how that sounded, "You smell." Speaking of smells, my nose picked up the faint scent of winecoolers and minty gum. Had he eaten the party's appetizers? Picturing Green Arrow's sidekick sneaking a bite during patrol was somewhat amusing, and I felt my smile widen.

"I feel so special," I cooed before kneeing him on his stomach and flipping back upright. Blocking my agile punches with a grunt, he almost landed a powerful kick to my torso if I hadn't twisted away in time. "Though I must note, I'm a bit angry with you."

As Speedy dashed for the baton, I avoided his upcoming arrow - which had bluffed an aim to my shoulder, and teleported seconds later. The redhead anticipated my attempt to keep up and swung a blind hit, grabbing my elbow and wrist. He decided to humor my annoyance when I was trapped in an arm lock. The hold itself wasn't tight enough to strain my joints, but it was durable for the moment. "And why should I care?"

With an impatient huff, I easily slipped out of his pathetic, avoid-injury hold and muttered, "Simple, 'cause I'm hurt." I jumped forward, the heel of my foot landing swiftly on his lower thigh before I smashed my knee against his chin. Speedy staggered back as I cartwheeled nearer to the scepter. "And you aren't even trying with me."

"Do you really expect me to beat up a thirteen year old?" He growled, rubbing his new swelling bruise.

"Fourteen," I corrected smugly as a coltish pout formed on my face.

Speedy mocked, "Nice expression you got there, _kid_."

"Nice _face_." While I spoke, I flaunted the golden scepter in my hands and swung for his head. Speedy dodged my attack and aimed for my past position, the arrow hitting only solid ground. He hadn't seen me teleport behind him and narrowly avoided my roundhouse kick, throwing himself over the glass table to put some distance between us. "You didn't wish me a good birthday two weeks ago; but I doubt you'd have anything good to say, seeing that it was spent unlocking a deposit box in Star City Central Bank."

Speedy eyed me hurriedly before mocking the universal sign of surrender. Still, his bow stayed inside his clenched fist - a poor but realistic attempt at intimidation. "Why are you with Catwoman? Why live the life of crime?"

"Still so naïve?"

He made an effort to appear cool and in control. "Call me curious."

It was my turn to surprise him when I laughed at his inquiries. "We've been up to this for almost a year - almost as long as I've annoyed Boy Wonder in Gotham, and all of a sudden, you're questioning me _why_? You're a strange one."

"I don't want to hear that from _you_," he snorted, still apprehensive that I would catch him off guard. In fact, he kept his position on defensive and his gaze flickered with suspicion at every little movement my body made. I had a feeling an arrow would be shot my way if I did anything more than breathe.

"Haven't you heard anything from _Batboy_?" I asked, a little dejected since a part of me was expecting a good fight. Now I was stuck with a sidekick who seemed to want to divert me from my evil, thieving ways. I would've found it hilarious if only I wasn't the one being questioned. "It's no secret to the Justice League my family tree is just filled with _cat_ burglars."

"So how would the public react if they discovered Catwoman's protegé is only a fourteen year old?"

"And how old are _you_, charming?" I shot back pointedly as I ran for him, bored of his speech. As expected, I had to teleport to evade another one of Speedy's tricky arrows; but while I managed to hit him in the face again, he took advantage of my lack of stance and threw me over his shoulder. I skidded down the hall thanks to its top layer of wax and shakily climbed back to my feet, sneering, "Green Arrow's taking the same risk training a guy who's fifteen."

He defended, his pride a bit wounded, "If you must know, I'm turning sixteen this year . . . and that's not even the point - argh! Brat!" Along with his response, the arrow that whizzed past my head elicited a taunting laugh to fill the hall. I wanted the teasing sound to jab holes in the pride he held for being _Speedy_, and it was pretty much working when a vein could've popped on his forehead. "You're a horrid example for future generations."

"I'm not the type to care what _these_ people think about me. Frankly, I just owe them nothing." Not wanting to ruin my evening, I returned to my carefree demeanor and threw a bottle of champagne at his direction. It missed by centimeters and splattered on the floor, gouging scratches over the smooth wooden surface. "Oops, Mr. Johnson won't like that."

"You mean Mr. Woodridge . . . like how _that's_ Mr. Woodridge's," he corrected lamely.

"Whatever the name," I dismissed while I waved the baton around, the pale blue gem stones glittering under the low lighting, "sapphires _are_ common favorites-"

An abrupt scream interrupted me, and it sounded extra chilling in a darkened hall compared to the back garden outside. In popular belief - and in mine, screams were almost _always_ a warning cue to skedaddle out of there. Speedy's attention flashed away from me, but when I prepared myself for teleportation, he questioned sharply, "Friends of yours?"

"Jealous? Catwoman and I work alone," I snapped._ Well,_ most_ of the time_, I added inwardly.

Speedy hesitated and barked out, "Stay here!" There was an unfathomable glint in his intense stare . . . like he was grudgingly placing a miniscule amount of trust in me when we both knew - heck, the _whole world_ knew - he shouldn't. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for reality to crash against his conscience and he successfully landed a foaming arrow at my feet.

"Argh-! What is this?"

"Just in case." With that, he shot towards the back garden and fiddled with something in his ear. Speedy also brought with him the scepter, much to my impatience. "Green Arrow, this is Speedy. I'm on my way there . . ."

As I shrieked curses at his back, my heeled boots were glued to the ground by stiffening foam. The peachy goo crawled after limb after limb until four-fifths of my body was stuck in his trap. It proved resilient after several angered yanks, and I halted my endeavors when my muscles ached at the stress. With a sigh, I cleared my mind and tried to teleport myself out. My power didn't respond the way I wanted it to until my third attempt, but the circumstances didn't end with swell results when I lost my left boot within the makeshift clay.

_"Unbelievable!"_

I was still swatting off the remainders of that muck when I became a witness to a fight - a band of thieves against two public members of the Justice League. Green Arrow and Black Canary were too busy to notice my scrutiny, and all the socialites were being escorted out of the torn up veranda by the security guards. With what I observed as I merged myself in the shadows, a tiny part of me was somewhat relieved Speedy hadn't gotten too serious in our fight. If he was anything similar to the heroic couple, I would . . . _eventually_ . . . lose against him.

Another lesson Selina had taught me was to discover my limits and acknowledge them. Everyone had one - including the major trio Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman; all someone truly had to do was figure them out and extort them at their weakest. I may not have gotten very detailed training like Speedy's - obviously if he had mentors from the Justice League, but my teleportation and agility compensated for my rough spots. And unlike a few spitfires of Gotham City, _I_ could set my pride aside to admit I would lose a handful of battles in my lifetime - only if I wasn't smart about my approach.

I choked on a yelp when a grown-up man unexpectedly fell over the manor's roof, and he struggled with the bonds that tied him to the swaying rope. The laughable spectacle had Speedy's name written all over it. "How ridiculous are you?" I asked, chuckling.

The thief's dark eyes met mine. _"You!"_

Greed visibly shone in the glare he shot at me, but when he opened his mouth to reveal my position, I sprinted forth and teleported on his back. "Yeah, it's friendly competition." I propelled him towards the brick wall of the West Wing and snatched his sheathed blade, morbidly satisfied upon hearing the crack of his skull. He was knocked out cold . . . and then some.

Intrigued with Green Arrow's sidekick, I reanimated my body at the edge of the roof, my ears picking up the sounds of a confrontation. Speedy didn't seem to need my help at all as he took them down with ease. Suddenly, there was one stray arrow that headed straight for me. Even if it was easy to avoid, the message had been clear; Speedy had seen me. But to sate the need for retribution, I waved off his frustrations and showed that I was simply watching them . . . until one of the men in black wandered off to prey on a weaker opponent.

"Whatcha lookin' at, little girl!" He yelled, bringing most of their attention to our direction. Their eyes flashed with ill-intent and shocking recognition, though I had no clue who they were. "Belladonna!"

"You sure you aren't friends?"

Shooting Speedy a glare, I quipped, "You're the one dancing the tango."

The first attacker tried to subdue me with brute strength alone. Using his underestimation to my advantage, I evaded his grip and forced him back with a couple of accurate shots to his legs and shoulders. My knuckles started to throb, but I paid it no heed as pure adrenaline coursed through my veins; I was ready for a fight. With a short sword in one hand, I tore past the crowd and ended up fighting side by side with Green Arrow's sidekick of all people . . . at least he was a _cute_ sidekick. I was also looking for the scepter, displeased when I didn't see it inside Speedy's quiver. Someone had stolen it from him.

"I get I'm not forgiven," Speedy grunted while he threw someone over his shoulder, not sincerely caring if he wasn't.

I breathed heavily. "Is that all you could gather from the sight of my missing boot?" At the corner of my eye, he grimaced when I dislocated one's shoulder and twisted another's wrist - all without batting an eyelash.

When Selina and I had to fight, she never showed any disapproval at the idea of severely injuring an enemy and didn't flinch at the thought of maiming someone to get the job done, or even out of mere vengeance. The only thing she refused me was murder - which I was totally fine with; if it was necessary, Selina would be the one to pull the trigger of her pistol and I would stand there, doing nothing to assist the killer or the victim. So I felt completely dumbfounded when Speedy knocked the sword out of my grasp - just when I was about to stab a man's torso.

He warned, hitting the thief's temple with the blunt edge of his bow, "No killing!"

"Don't joke," I groaned, enduring a second smack at the chest by a masked attacker. _"Argh!"_

The last one standing from their group managed to bruise my wrist when I blocked his next hit, but my temper was already spent for the night. With one quick move, I drew out a thin, sharp-edged pin which I used to unlock old-fashioned keyholes and impaled it deep within his shoulder. As he shouted in pain, I threw a straight punch to his face and watched as the stolen narcotic slowly entered his bloodstream. Olive-toned vines sprouted around the injury and crawled up his tan skin, flourishing eagerly from his blood and causing the victim to twitch in agony.

"W-What did you do?" Speedy's quiet voice demanded as he checked the thief's slowing pulse. He seemed to have forgotten _why_ I adorned the name of one of the world's most deadliest flowers. I supposedly had a fixation with various poisons - said so in my police record.

"Relax, charming. It's a special kind of . . . _relaxant_ from Gotham's finest florist," I assured mockingly.

He replied, angered, _"Poison Ivy?"_

"Better call up the Bats for a cure, huh?" I reclaimed my titanium pin, returned it to its spotless condition, and sheathed it back into my signature seashell braid. "I wasn't going to kill anyone directly."

"Could've fooled me," Speedy muttered, eyeing the yellow bolster that was presently coated in red stains.

Nudging a few limbs out of my way while I searched, I spared the unconscious men a glimpse to appease his concern. "Their training's pathetic if they couldn't handle two teenagers, but I'm a bit offended that - hey, _ouch_!" I cried when I found myself on the ground, wide-eyed at the redhead in front of me. My breathing hitched as I narrowly dodged a punching arrow and jumped to my feet, my eyes blinking at the familiar sparkle of light. "Huh, I guess I'm not the only liar around here."

"I could take you down right now," he told me as he aimed a single arrow at my chest, the temptation clear in his expression. Speedy finally understood that I wanted nothing to do with a normal life or to follow the _good_ path; I was a full-pledged criminal without the care for another's pain. While teleportation would always remain as my powerful wildcard, it was difficult to control if I lacked focus or if I didn't have enough energy - the latter being the current problem. "But I'll leave you to deal with Green Arrow and Black Canary."

". . . That's harsh. I expected a bit more sympathy." With great timing, a deafening shriek echoed around the manor, later accompanied by the shattering of glasses. We both knew I couldn't confront them head-on at once - heck, I couldn't defeat_ Speedy_ alone in a solemn fight - but I had one last whim to play on. "Don't I deserve a little slack?"

His blue eyes narrowed again, his lips twitching into a frown. "I don't having anything to offer to criminals."

"Fine, but first thing's first." I sauntered forward, drawing up the nerve to snatch the scepter he had hidden inside his boot. I had to dodge another one of his annoying arrows, but ended up cutting my waist in the process.

Before Speedy could react, I sneaked my hand around his neck and smashed his mouth to mine. There weren't any fireworks, sparks, or rainbows that flew through my head as we kissed; my mind was empty, tranquil. The kiss itself was . . . a pleasing dispute. His frozen lips, I noticed, tasted like an unusual combination of peppermint and pineapple. Then just like that, Green Arrow's sidekick collapsed to the ground with a defeated groan. Several trembles quaked through his muscles when he struggled to lift his head, ultimately failing.

"W-What the . . . h-hell? Y-You . . ." He wouldn't even spit out the rest of the words - he _couldn't_ since I had accidentally taken too much of his energy. There was a good chance our skin contact had lingered on longer than I anticipated, but I didn't see it as a bad thing . . . for me at least.

While Speedy was exhausted - bordering immobile, I felt rejuvenated after all the power I had used to repeatedly reanimate my body. I was even tempted to run a handful of miles, and I knew I wouldn't have broken a sweat at it. _This is one of the simple joys of being a meta-human_, I thought arrogantly.

"The side-effects of that rather nasty drug are killer," I lied on the spot, raising my foot and knocking him out with a kick to his face. Satisfied with my blotchy handiwork, I took back the scepter and teleported from sight, my body wrapped in a mass of translucent clouds. "I warned you I wanted it."

* * *

-Gotham City-

May 30th, 2008

22:43 EDT

I reappeared a block away from our temporary home - a studio Selina had rented out for a few months - and spent my six minute walk flushing at the memory of my first kiss; empty of passion but intriguing nonetheless. Ever since Selina told me bits and pieces of her rendezvous with a certain handsome, dark, and brooding vigilante, I had began to imagine my own future line of love affairs. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to date a hero, but I also didn't see myself with another big-time burglar, or a possible psychopath, or even a mafia boss.

Criminals dating other villains? Like the Joker and Harley Quinn? _A big no-no_, I answered inwardly, already having the misfortune of meeting the crazed pair during one of Selina's take-what-you-can-get sprees three years ago.

Thankfully, my safety meant more to Selina than a twenty-four million dollar artifact; and we had left ahead of schedule to avoid a clashing between us thieves and those maniacs. From what Selina offered to tell me, she chose to remain wary around Harley Quinn despite their . . . strange friendship or past alliances. Another villain of Gotham's worst criminals that Selina could stand to be around was Poison Ivy, but that was stretching it thinly - and only if she wasn't doting on her plants and muttering on about our lack of respect for them; this was how I acquired Poison Ivy's experimental venom.

_One that I'm fully stocked with_, I added silently.

Snorting at my bundled thoughts, I was about to turn at the connecting alley when I caught a whiff of what smelled like a fire. I nearly lost my grip on the scepter when I saw a trail of smoke in the air, its tail pointing down exactly where the studio stood. Before I could teleport or sprint ahead to investigate, however, gloved hands reached out from the darkness and pulled me into the shadows. I instantly reacted and leaned back to land a kick above the temple of my head. When I whirled around to elbow whoever it was, someone's palm halted my attack and I was flipped against the brick wall - not so gently either.

I exclaimed, feeling my eyes narrow with recognition, _"Selina?"_

"You're late," she told me, a subtle purr within her sultry voice. My twenty-seven year old sister was fully dressed as her feline alias - a flexible zipped up jumpsuit, a leather cowl with pointed cat ears, and a pair of high-heeled boots. Then there, around her slender exposed neck, sparkled the Amulet of Bastet and all its magical glory.

"There were some complications," I muttered, trying to disguise my dislike for the single family heirloom, and wiped my stained gloves all over the canary yellow coat. As much as I loved expensive clothes, I was firmly against animal cruelty and despised the notion of killing on just for its hide. Selina strongly felt the same - no surprise there. "And I _am_ partially barefoot."

"So I see." Her bright green eyes lowered to the scepter in my hand and an amused grin worked its way to her red lips. "Well done, kitten, though it seems you added extra details."

"They deserved it," I grumbled at her reference to the blood.

"Wouldn't have wanted to be them then . . ." She paused to slip on her infrared goggles, her hand inching closer to the coiled whip resting on her thin utility belt. If we strained our ears hard enough, we could hear the faint yells of panic, alarm, and . . . triumph? Was there an enemy nearby?

Nevertheless, it wouldn't be long until the fire department and the police arrived, prompting me to ask, "We're leaving?"

"We've overused our welcome." She spared me a slightly warm look. "It's best not to get attached to things."

Even if she didn't explain our estranged situation, I instinctively knew the studio was gone - it currently burned to the ground. I knew it was just a place, a temporary hideout, but my stomach dropped when I realized it was permanently lost to us now. The East End was hardly safe, but it had been the closest thing to home for a while. I glanced at my sister's face in the darkness as we slinked around in the shadows, completely hidden. She didn't show an ounce of emotion towards the lost of the studio, but that didn't necessarily mean she was a cold-hearted bitch; social as she was, Selina preferred to keep her feelings to herself.

Before we proceed to any point B in her plans, we made a short stop at the corner's establishment. "Here, you'll need shoes where we're going," she said a few feet ahead.

There was a hidden stash of light but useful supplies buried under a wall of concrete that one had to break apart to take. Thanks to my impatience to get _some_ information, I perhaps changed in record time. Now I wore everyday slacks, a fitting turtle neck, and gladiator sandals stitched with more of Ivy's venom-laced pins. I didn't need to keep my mask on since a secret identity wasn't one of my priorities and stored it inside the leather backpack - along with my ruined costume, a pair of sharpened chakrams, and silver bolas.

"Do I _scream_ civilian enough?" I questioned absentmindedly, squeezing an earpiece on. "Tell me how innocent I look."

"Cute, but not your best apparel," she teased before she dumped the rest of the things in a nearby dumpster. My sister too had switched into a more casual outfit, one she could avoid the police's detection _and_ fight in at the same time. The few things remaining of her Catwoman getup that she chose to keep on was her oval belt, her trusted whip, and her five inch heels. Only Selina and I knew about the pistol which she had strapped around her right thigh, a backup defense in case her whip proved useless. "C'mon, we're behind on schedule."

"Coming, coming," I drawled, securing the golden baton on my hip.

The stench of garbage and the downtown sewers stung my nose in back alley, and I couldn't hold back a grimace. I silently wondered how much worse it was for Selina, considering the Amulet of Bastet enhanced the wearer's five main senses. Never had I worn the Egyptian choker out of utter distaste, but it wasn't mine to begin with; it had always been in Selina's possession after our mother had given it to her to protect. Aside from its asserted improvements, it also increased one's link to her animalistic instincts. My sister occasionally called upon its ancient power, but each time, she appeared more feline than human.

After a long moment of quiet sneaking, imagine my shock when she led me to a motorcycle remarkably similar to that of Batman's. I accused as I noticed her smugness, "You were with the Bats earlier."

"Where else would I be on a job night? Security was _such_ a pain," she retorted as she raised an eyebrow. Straddling the intimidating Batcycle, she leaned closer to its bulletproof shields and twisted the throttle. My sister grinned when it let out a furious roar. "Well? Get on."

I crossed my arms. "You do know someone as cautious as Batman probably has a tracker on this thing."

Selina remarked slyly, "That's _exactly_ what I'm hoping for."

Despite my doubts, I quickly learned not to ask anymore questions and squashed any unease I had towards riding behind her. My sister had owned a few motorcycles throughout the years, but I never preferred to travel that way. I stifled a gasp that nearly escaped my throat when we sped into the road at top speed, my hands instantly tightening around her waist. The amazingly smooth ride seemed peaceful for the first few minutes despite having Selina ignore the red lights or upcoming traffic. Only when the tension grew heavy did I break our silence.

"Okay, I think I've played dumb long enough!" I yelled over the engine's rumbles, my cheeks pink against the harsh chill of the evening air.

She let out a weary sigh through the earpiece, but yielded to my demand. "A group of thugs were hired to look for the Kyle sisters around this part of Gotham - very specific instructions on our current locations. A private bounty was put up for Belladonna and Catwoman, but you'll be happy to know you're just the extra meat. The real prize is yours truly-"

"Did you do something very naughty?" I interrupted, masking my bewilderment.

It did explain the thieves' reactions to my presence; but why a bounty? My sister did have a lot of enemies and rivals, but none of them had collected the guts to go against her one-on-one. Selina was either too clever and too skilled for something as immature as that. "Inevitably," she replied vaguely.

Before I could put in another inquiry, a high-pitched beep emanated from the bike's engine. I squinted over her shoulder to see a dozen flip switches and different colored buttons, all of them I was both tempted yet hesitant to press. "I'm guessing that's a bad thing . . ."

I could hear the smirk in her voice as Selina said, "It depends on how you see it, kitten. Hold on."

Somewhere behind us a thunderous roar broke out and I reluctantly twisted around to glance back, feeling my eyes widen at the sight of another armed vehicle - not a matching bat-themed motorcycle, but _the_ Batmobile. It had improved since the last time I saw it back in December. Handsome, dark, and - yep - _brooding_ . . . "Batman? I doubt he'd chase us for stolen property alone."

"Just enjoy the show," she suggested, pulling the throttle even further to gain more speed. "I thought it'd be a nice goodbye to handsome over there before we leave, a gift so to speak."

"You don't do parting gifts," I muttered, catching her off tone.

"There are exceptions to every rule."

Seconds after speaking those words, a handful of rogue bikers joined in on the chase; but unlike her heroic lover, they readied and aimed their weapons for the kill. The bounty must've been ridiculously high to impell the rogues to confront us out in public. I was somewhat honored. The Batcycle swerved to an entirely new highway to avoid getting pebbled with bullets, but I couldn't stop the shriek that left my mouth. _"Selina!"_

She muttered evenly, "Yes, I can _see_!"

We were going twice the speed limit on a now busy road, the surrounding cars dashing past us left and right. When we were inches from crashing _several_ times, they had earned the right to honk their horns as us. I had to confess I was minutes from screaming Selina's chosen profanities myself, but I managed to calm myself down as an idea rolled into my head. Pressing a random button on the narrow dashboard - after three minutes of mindless, damage-creating experimenting, I watched with grim satisfaction as thin copies of machine guns appeared at the bike's sides.

They began to fire at the rogues ahead of us with one squeeze of the throttle, propelling one rider to skid into the way of an upcoming car. "Ugh, _finally_!" I cheered, finally brightening up. The smell of fire and smoke wasn't new to my lungs since I had breathed it in during my first accidental disaster moments ago, a few which Batman had managed to avoid behind us.

"I've been wondering about that for half an hour," Selina admitted, gleeful to finally have a defense. We all entered a wide tunnel that directed us to the heart of Gotham, but it made evasive manuevers much harder to pull through. "Get ready, kitten!"

When I strained to hear her intended location, I argued in disbelief, "But why _there_? He's a-"

"-got a link established, Batman!" We abruptly heard a pitchy voice interrupted.

"Batboy?" I questioned warily, pressing my thumb against the earpiece. An explanation wasn't need for Selina and I to understand that the eleven year old sidekick had managed to hack into our frequency.

He advised, "It's _Robin_, and quit using the guns! The Batpod's equiped with smoke pellets - bottom right switch! Same results for the bad guys, less risks on the people."

"The Bat_pod_?" I rolled my eyes, but didn't question the so-called luck to have the Dynamic Duo around. "Ever heard of collateral damage?"

"Just use the alternative!" Robin urged heatedly. "You've caused enough damage!"

As I followed his strategy, another motorcycle driver swerved off the road and crashed into the wall; that left us with four more bikers to deal with. The Batmobile had taken cared off the rest at the back of the trail, but it was slowly catching up to us. I said resentfully, "Got any more smart ideas?"

Instead of getting back a dorky reply, someone else took hold of the conversation. "Earlier . . . you already intended on using the password as your ace," a deeper, _huskier_ voice realized through the earpiece. "Without your fingerprints, it stays in safe."

"And it belongs to no one, not even your precious Justice League," Selina finished off silkily, turning left to dodge another gun attack. If I hadn't spent all my life with my sister, I wouldn't have caught the hint of jealousy in her words. "Of course, if I ever feel like retrieving it in the future . . . then technically, it's _already_ mine."

Batman stoically hinted, "The scepter?"

"You always did love figuring out my puzzles. I'll leave it to you to figure it out." To my surprise, her tone grew soft under her sarcasm, almost tender. "Try not to get yourself killed before we see each other again. Or Gotham will lose the appeal for me to return."

"You're doing something carelessly stupid," he pointed out gruffly.

"I call it brilliance," she purred, "but thanks for the borrow, handsome."

"Selina . . ."

She shook her head despite the fact he couldn't see her actions, abruptly serious. "I'm sorry to say you wasted your expectations. There's nothing for you to save."

My eyes narrowed as she started to press a random combination on the dashboard. The tracking beacon had ceased its wailing, but it was replaced by a red blinking light at the top controller. "Now?" I guessed, assuming it was some sort of self-destruct.

I felt my ears ring over the tires' angry screeching as our path was on a collision course towards a stocked warehouse. The poll gate wasn't as busy as it was during the afternoon when we passed it at daunting speeds. Selina murmured, "Ready when you are, kitten."

We had attempted group teleportation before, and it proved surprisingly difficult for me to do again as I tightened my grip around my older sister. I could hear Robin's warnings rumble against my eardrum while a part of me realized that Batman could've recovered control of the Batcycle any time earlier - even before Selina had supposedly stolen it. I had seen his trick happen months ago during our teamed-up fight against Zucco, the mob boss who had tried to cheat Catwoman off half of her winnings. This motorcycle was voice activated . . . so why didn't Batman use it to his advantage?

The answer was simple; it was my sister. Because somewhere deep down that nightmare of a hero stood a shred of compassion for Selina - an emotion no one but her could comprehend as to _why_ it was there in the first place. He obviously wasn't aware of the full idea of her questionable schemes, but had silently agreed to follow along - which was so unlike Gotham's brusque protector. As our bodies disappeared in cloaks of eerie shadows, who also could've known that it would be two whole years until I set foot on Gotham City again?

And without Selina by my side.

* * *

-New York City-

May 31st, 2008

00:21 EDT

"Feeling better?" My sister asked curiously, her green eyes never leaving the golden baton in her hands.

As the stranger's body fell onto the ground with a light thump, I stretched my stiff fingers and grumbled, "Considering my body didn't shut down at that kind of jump, then I'm all better." I hadn't returned to my best state of mind since my skin was rather pale and sickly-looking, but at least I wasn't going in and out of forboding dreams. It simply took the energy of two random passerbyers to soothe my nausea and headache. A third victim didn't sound so bad in my book - I could've drooled at the superior sensation our unfair exchange gave me - but my sister looked anxious to leave already. "What now?"

She sighed as she pushed herself off the wall. "Don't sound so mad, kitten. I led Batman and his kid towards _their_ headquarters - so I've bought us another week before another gang of goons try to push their luck with us . . . if they dare."

"Yet you haven't told me _why_," I muttered, crossing my arms. If Selina trusted Batman enough to finish off the rogues, that was fine by me; however, I never did appreciate secrets between us.

"You don't need to know," Selina answered firmly, her tone solemn. Our eyes locked into a competitive glare; the kitten versus the full-grown cat. It was no shocker who would win.

With an angered scoff, I decided to leave it - for now - and gestured around the empty alley. The two citizens would reclaim consciousness later on so I didn't need to worry about them freezing to death under the cold front. "So how're we getting to Wotan from here? He's into gothic castles the last time I checked, not the back dump of fast food restaurants."

"A contact lives around this end." Not needing another response, I followed her down the sidewalk and stayed close as to not lose her within the crowds. She clearly stated, "We meet up with the connection, find Wotan, and make a trade."

I repeated blankly, "Trade? What makes you so sure he'll accept Egyptian artifacts?"

"This isn't Egyptian - it's European, sometime around the Viking era. I'm sure he'll bite . . . even with all its scratches," she told me with conviction. I didn't bother questioning what she wanted in exchange for the baton since I was confidant she wouldn't tell me about that either. We had went through this disappearing process too many times to count over the years, so I was aware of the drill. "Though I'm interested to know . . ."

"What?"

Selina asked, a smirk on her lips, "How'd you get home?"

"My night wasn't a total disaster," I mumbled, truly disappointed at not knowing how Speedy would react after waking up. Provoked? Agitated? Stunned by our sneaky liplock? I suppose people could say I lived for the negative reactions. "He tasted fruity."

"The archer? I thought you liked him enough not to do that," she noted as an amused giggle escaped from her. We were gradually making our way towards the penthouse building down south, acting as if this was just another day in a busy city.

Shrugging, I replied, "He got in the way."

While a grin appeared on her full mouth, my sister wrapped a fond arm around my shoulders. These were the short moments that pushed me to recall the reasons why we were also sisters, not only ward and warden. "That's my good girl."

* * *

**Lady Shiri's Note:** I don't own the song suggestions either! Forgot to put it on my earlier disclaimer!

This chapter has a lot more action than the last one. 2010 timeline is coming up with the Team in the next update! :) Enjoy it, read it, and review it if you can!


End file.
